villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Toledo
Juan Roberto Montoya de Toledo,' '''also known as' The Shapeshifter''' or simply Toledo, is the main antagonist of Shoebox Zoo. He was portrayed by Tony Donaldson. Personality Toledo nearly always maintains a calm demeanour, rarely raising his voice and hissing out his words whenever he expresses anger. A flamboyant man with a strong affinity to the colour white and a liking of Spanish culture, he enjoys living the high life, residing in a private suite built within the Balmoral Hotel's clock tower. He frequently tries to convince Marnie into helping him find the Book of Forbidden Knowledge, though she on more than one occasion refers to him as a 'creep'. The Shapeshifter is driven by his hatred of his creator, Michael Scot, as well as his desire to prove his supriority over the great wizard. Throughout the majority of the first series, Michael proves himself to be the stronger of the two, driving back Toledo with little effort on his part. Without the book however, Michael's power slowly weakens, and Toledo manages to overpower him in a duel at the end of the first series. During the second series, the dying Michael is powerless to stop Toledo from draining his magic, ultimately leading to the wizard's death. Toledo is capabale of showing compassion to others however, as show with his relationship with Michael's song, Wolfgang, who he affectionatly referred to as his 'little wolfy'. Both shared the same motivation in destroying Michael, and had both felt that the wizard had wronged them. He also seemed to possess a fondness for McTaggart, who served as his valet, though he was angered upon learning that McTaggart was Michael's double agent and had been spying on him. Though he did kill McTaggart during the second series, he seemed to express some pity towards the man. Biography Background 1100 years before the events of the series, the great wizard Michael Scott wrote the Book of Forbidden Knowledge, a lexicon of dark magic and untold secrets. 11 months later, he used it's power and the four elements to create Toledo. Rejected by his master, Toledo decided prove his worth to Michael by taking the book for himself and using it to shroud the world in darkness. In order to protect the world, and out of hatred for his father, Michael's son Wolfgang stole the book and cast it into the sea with the help of his fellow scholars Edwin, Ailsa and Bruno. They were aided by Michael's manservant, William McTaggart, who did so out of concern that the book's power would eventually corrrupt his master. As punishment, Michael turned his students into toy animals (Wolfgang: a wooden wolf, Edwin: a metal eagle, Ailsa: a golden adder and Bruno: a stone bear) and placed them in a shoebox, while McTaggart was tortured for 11 years and forcefully given immortality; their curses would be lifted when the book was found and returned to it's writer. Series 1 In Edinburgh in 2004, the Shoebox Zoo ended up in the possession of an eleven year old girl named Marnie McBride (who had recently moved to Edinburgh from Denver, Colorado). Toledo created dark versions of the animals, known as Los Contraros, and was able to convince Wolfgang (who was still bitter towards Michael) into aiding him in his quest. At the same time, Toledo employed McTaggart as his butler, not knowing that the latter was spyig on him for Michael. However, later in the series, Wolfgang turns against Toledo and after Marnie helps him reconcile with his father. Angered, Toledo, in front of Marnie, Michael and the other members of the Shoebox Zoo, throws Wolfgang into a fireplace, where he was reduced to ashes (which also resulted in the death of Wolfgang's Contraros counterpart). At the end of the series, Marnie was able to destroy Toledo by giving him a copy of the book, thus avenging Wolfgang's death. Series 2 Around a year later, Toledo returns as a ghost, kills Michael and possesses a woman named Aurora Dexter in order to investigate a second prophecy regarding the birth of the Dawn Queen, an powerful entity of great evil. He manipulates Marnie, already corrupted by the books power, into locating it, playing to her desires to see her mother again, before stealing it from her grasp. However, after the prophecy is complete and Aurora becomes the Dawn Queen, she gives Toledo his body back and forces him to serve her. Together, the two plan to open the book during Aurora's new show in order to corrupt the viewers watching through the airwaves. However, Marnie and Kyle interrupt the show and the Shoebox Zoo form a barrier around the book; while the Dawn Queen is unable to breach the barrier, Toledo proves himself stronger and breaks the barrier effortlessly. As he graps hold of the book and revels in his victory, Marnie destroys them both with the Arrow of Truth, ending Toledo's evil for good. Category:Evil Creation Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Magic Category:Master of Hero Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased